New Beginnings
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Takes place after the Bringing Aya Back series. First chapter sums up the Bringing Aya Back story Razer and Aya adjust to their life together along with the rest of the GLTAS crew. Razer and Aya are happily together, until Aya finds out something that will change things forever. Rated T to play it safe. Features created character Krishna.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**This is just a short as possible summary of what happens in the series before this leading up to this story. The series before this is called Bringing Aya Back. If you've read this feel free to skip this, up to you. I'll divide the chapters with lines. I don't own GLTAS sadly or the series would still be on... So then...Ahem. *clears voice* Previously, on green lantern...**

* * *

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan." The ring stated in its monotone voice. "Please note that there is a teleportation portal opening in five seconds...four seconds...three seconds..." As Hal stared at his ring confused, a flurry of small white lights, almost like snowflakes, appeared leaving a slender creature in their wake.

He jumped at the close proximity of the creature and immediately put his ring on.

The eyes crinkled, like it was smiling. "Hello, there..." The voice that came out was soft and sweet sounding, very feminine. "You are Green Lantern Hal Jordan, correct? Of sector 2814?"

Hal stood dumbfounded by the sweet creature for a moment before regaining his composure. "Uhhh...yeah! That's me! The one and only good ole' Green Lantern of sector 2814." It tilted his head at this. He smiled, suddenly feeling at ease with the creature. " Can I ask your name?"

It nodded. "I apologize for any impoliteness on my part. My name is Krishna."

"So, what is it that requires my attention?" He wondered what it could be. A feuding homeworld, a threat to Earth, an alien cat stuck in a tree...

"I need your help to bring Aya back."

* * *

Hal pumped his fist. "Yes! This is incredible!" He was staring at the Interceptor, in perfect shape, like the day he had hijacked her off of Oa. Ahhhh...good times...

Krishna was tapping the main console as they sailed through space towards Oa. Trajectory was fine, all the instruments were reading perfect stats, and no warning alarms had gone off. Perfect. Everything was on track for a change.

Suddenly, Krishna hissed and fell to her knees, one hand gripping the top of the console to keep her from falling to the ground , and the other's heel pressed to one of her closed eyes. She groaned softly. It had never been painful until the incident. Now everytime it was used it ached, but steadily the pain was dimming with each use.

LANOS's cube form appeared in the main console and he looked down at her. "Shall I contact Green Lantern Hal Jordan for assistance?" He asked in his cheery voice.

"Don't you dare, LANOS..." She hissed at him. "Ju...just give me a moment..." He nodded, as best he could, and disappeared.

'It is rude to talk to LANOS in such a manner. He is simply trying to help.' A small voice spoke calmly in the back of her head.

'I know, but it hurts when you talk to me.' Krishna mentally retorted back.

'I apologize for any and all pain I cause you. Pain is undesirable, as I have come to know, but you should know something.'

'I simply felt it was necessary to remind you that you should not lead yourself down a path of destruction in order to reverse the effects of the Aya virus.' The voice was calm.

'It's my life. I'll do whatever I want with it!' Krishna snapped back at the voice.

Hal looked down at Krishna, curled up on his chair and then looked around the bridge slowly. The three empty chairs made him feel uneasy and glum, until he felt a hand rest on his forearm. Krishna was gazing up at him with her wide eyes, but they were intense and determined. "By the end of this journey, all four chairs of this Interceptor will be filled."

He nodded and smiled. "A chair for you too if you want."

She nodded and turned to gaze out the front window. "The next seat up that we'll fill is Kilowog's. On to Oa!"

* * *

"Jordan!" Kilowog grinned and wiped the mess off his jaw. He stood and swaggered over to Hal. The friends shook smiling and quickly catching up. "So what brings ya to Oa, Jordan? It couldn't be the monthly reports we're supposed to file." Kilowog crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone go so crazy about those reports?" Hal retorted. He shook his head. "Anyway, I need your help. You have to come with me Kilowog."

His eyebrows lowered, annoyed. "I don't gotta do anything, Jordan. I have rookies to train. Just because you show up out of the blue doesn't mean I hafta drop everything and go flying off with you to save the universe. For the third time, mind you!" The Bolovaxian shoved past the human in a huff.

Hal called after him. "What if I told you it involved bringing back Aya and the reason I came to get you was to bring you to the Interceptor outside Oa's orbit to help?"

Kilowog froze. He turned and looked at Hal steadily. "What are you doing?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing standing there? C'mon! We hafta get to the Interceptor to go help Aya." Kilowog began to walk down the hall, muttering. "I swear, Jordan..."

* * *

"I'll fully explain shortly, but I will tell you where we're headed. Our destination is Zamaron."

The guys looked at her confused. "Zamaron? Why the heck are we headed to Zamaron?"

Krishna smiled, her smile now visible. "We're going to Zamaron to get Razer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why would Red be on Zamaron?"

Krishna giggled at Kilowog's confusion. "You have interacted with the Star Sapphires before, correct? Well, their violet energy can open portals that teleport one's love to the planet."

"Yeah. We get that." Hal interrupted. "What does that have to do with finding Razer?"

"Well..." The girl rubbed the back of her head. "The plan is that I can use friendship's love to bring him there. See, Razer and I knew each other as kids. We were close. I'm hoping our friendship is a strong enough 'love' to use for the portal."

'You are lying to them. All of those statements are accurate, but you wish to use your love, your romantic love, for Razer to bring him to Zamaron.'

'Shhhh...'

"So wait...you and Razer knew each other as kids?" Hal was still trying to process all this.

'You are capable of going to Zamaron on your own. Why do you take Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog?'

'I've been alone for a very long time...it's nice to be around friends and people that care about me for a change.'

The voice was thoughtful. 'I care about you too.'

They were getting very close to the planet. 'I know you do. I care about you too.'

'Are we what most sentient beings refer to as "sisters" in that case?'

Krishna laughed. The lanterns looked back at her and she shook her head smiling. "Sorry. Just remembered something." They shrugged and turned back to the front window.

'Yes. I would say we are. I'm sorry I laughed. I'm just so happy I've acquired two new friends and a sister now.'

The Interceptor touched down, greeted by guards. 'I am eager to see Razer. ' She admitted shyly.

Krishna smiled. 'Yes...I imagine you would be, Aya...'

* * *

"So what have you come to ask of me?" Aga'po and Krishna were alone the queen's throne room. Glowing violet crystals were everywhere creating a beautiful appearance.

Krishna glanced down shyly. "I need one of your crystals and for you to teleport Razer here."The queen intimidated her a fair amount.

"The crystal is done. I simply need the size and one of my Sapphires will bring it to your ship. It is the least I can do for the green lantern that showed up the true path of love and averted the destruction of our planet twice but the teleportation is another issue." She floated over to the central crystal and gazed at its glow. "Our crystals are powered by love. How do you plan on using it to bring your companion here?" She turned back to Krishna.

Krishna sighed, knowing it'd hurt Aya to hear this. "I know you realized earlier, so there is no point in hiding it. Yes. It's true. I am in love with Razer as well, but he loves Aya and Aya loves him. Our mission is to bring Aya back so that the two can be together. I don't want Hal and Kilowog to know because I'm afraid if they find out my feelings for Razer they may not trust me. That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Aga'po floated silently for a few moments, thinking. "Why do you desire the robot's return? She will be simply be an obstacle to your love."

The girl fisted her hands and glared at the woman's back fiercely. "Aya is no mere machine. She is a living being! She deserves a chance at happiness with Razer without anyone interfering. They love each other. As long as Razer and Aya are happy, that is all that matters."

Finally, Aga'po turned around. She was smiling. "That is precisely the answer I wished to hear. I will help you on your mission of love.""Razer..." Krishna threw her arms around Razer's neck in a hug. "I'm so glad it worked! I didn't know what I'd do if it didn't work! I like the new outfit. Red really wasn't your color anyway."

Krishna groaned and held her head. Aya was strong, but suppressed her strength to spare Krishna excess pain. She faintly heard voices asking if she alright and what was wrong. She felt like she was being torn apart.

Krishna looked at the three worried male faces, her own face filled with worry. "It is I, Aya." She touched her face with her hands, shaking. "I have control over her body...I never have before..." She gazed up at Razer. "What have I done...?"

* * *

Krishna woke up, groggily, on the couch. The sun was low in the sky and she sat up and stretched. She could feel Aya nestled cozily in a corner of her mind observing her. 'By the way, next time you want to take the reins let me know please? I have such a headache...'

'Understood.'

Krishna smiled and headed into the adjoining room, but paused hearing the boys talking.

"She said she was Aya! What's not to believe?" She recognized Razer's angry growl.

"Easy, red...er blue. We can't jump to any conclusions." Kilowog spoke gently.

"This is idiotic." Razer huffed. Krishna entered before they could argue any more..

"Ummm...hey guys..." She looked at them feeling shy and awkward. All three men turned towards her. Razer's eyes had had a flicker of hope, but scowled as he recognized Krishna as the speaker.

'You know he is only venting his anger out on you and you are not the cause.' Aya attempted feebly.

"Whenever you boys are ready, we need to pick up two more things." Krishna couldn't hide the hurt in her voice as she looked away, but before she did she saw the same hurt enter Razer's eyes.

Razer caught up to Krishna as she was programming the coordinates for Bolovax Vic into the Interceptor, her recently acquired Sapphire crystal already in storage. The green lanterns were saying their thanks and goodbyes inside the palace.

"Can she hear what I say?"

"Her senses are the same as mine. What I hear, she hears."

"Aya...I miss you..." He stepped closer to her.

One of his hands came up to hold her cheek. "Aya..." Aya started when he addressed her directly. "I'm so glad you are alright." He leaned in closer. "I never got to...we never got to..." He leaned forward and Krishna's eyes widened as his closed.

'Noooo!' Krishna cried. She couldn't give Aya control because she was too weak and who knew what it would do to her body. She felt Aya relax and and her happiness bloom.

Razer's lips pressed down against Krishna's soft, but insistent. Their fangs brushed each other. At first it was soft and gentle, but then she felt Aya react. The AI was gaining energy and fast. She blew right past Krishna leaving her dazed in the corner Aya had previously occupied.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hal roared as he entered the bridge and saw the two going at it. Was Razer kissing Aya or Krishna and how many seconds did Razer have before he beat his skinny blue butt for it?

* * *

Hal stormed over to the couple and put a hand on Razer's shoulder, roughly shoving him away. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes. The calmness in her eyes and lack of facial expression answered his question of who was in control. "Aya. You have to give Krishna control back."

Krishna groaned as she regained control over her body. It had only been a minute or two since Hal had said his statements about green lanterns. Krishna fell against Hal.

"Easy, girl..." He hoisted the tiny female up into his arms. She nestled against his chest.

Razer glared. "I will relocate her. Do not touch her."

Hal turned and returned the blue lantern's glare, but tenfold. "No. You listen to me, Razer." He jabbed a finger at him, still carefully cradling Krishna in his arms. "While you were making out with Aya, did you even once think of the toll it would take on Krishna? Did you even once think of the hell you'd be putting her through, whether Aya took control or not?!" His words were nearly a snarl by the end of his rant.

Razer was ready to argue with him, but then he noticed Krishna's condition.

Her mental fatigue from Aya having taken over so forcefully and so quickly, added to the fact that I was so soon since Aya had previously taken control, was visibly physically. Krishna's breaths were ragged with her face soaked in sweat. Razer couldn't tell for sure by merely looking, but it looked as though she also had a fever and was on the verge of passing out. She closed her eyes. Each breath she took, heaved her chest and seemed painful for her.

Hal followed Razer's gaze down to the small girl in his arms. His voice was softer when he next spoke. "Razer. I don't know if you realize how deeply she cares about you or if it matters to you, but this sweet, little girl is going through a lot so that she can bring Aya back and so that she can make you happy." He began to walk off the bridge to bring her to the medical wing. "I'm asking you as your leader, Krishna's friend and yours, and someone that is disappointed because you're better than that. Stay away from her and Aya until you can be fair to them. They both deserve better than to be used by people once again." The door hissed shut behind him.

Razer gazed at the closed door thinking over what Hal had said. Krishna had brought back his love to him so he owed her a great deal. He also hadn't seem her in ages and he was glad to know she was well. How was he to be fair, though, when Aya was trapped inside Krishna's head?

He sighed. In another life, a life filled with hate and anger, he would have roared with rage and smashe his fist down on a console. Now, all he did was sigh. He was disappointed in himself as well. He had been so overwhelmed with the knowledge that Aya was alive he had completely cast aside Krishna's feelings.

Hal laid Krishna down on one of the mechanical cots. Her body had felt hot to the touch and she was breathing heavy, her hair clinging to her head and her headband plastered to her forehead. Her eyes seemed to be squeezed shut in pain. "LANOS? Please run a scan on Krishna and see how she's doing."

Aya sighed. "Sigh." She then looked startled, forgetting she had actually sighed, since she usually couldn't breath. "The nanochip had been implanted in her shortly after the previous Science Director found out about her existence. Krishna was stored in her lab for safe keeping. She did not wish to have her secret exposed, therefore she did not expose Krishna's secret."

Hal's brow furrowed in confusion. "You were her secret, right? That you're a living being because of the piece she stole from the central lantern?" Aya nodded. "Then what was Krishna's secret? Why didn't she want it exposed?"

She looked down at her hands. "The secret Krishna wished to protect was that of her lineage."

Hal groaned. "Meaning?"

"She did not wish it to become common knowledge of who her father was."

"Aya!" Hal was getting frustrated.

Aya closed her eyes. "She was afraid what the other guardians would do when they faound out her father was Ganthet..."

* * *

"That's impossible." Hal shook his head. "The guardians cast off all emotions ages ago. How could that even be possible?"

She understood his confusion. His brain capacity could not draw a reasonable conclusion as fast as her processors did when she first learned of the news. "As you have learned from the previous Science Director, not all guardians kept their powers and emotions locked away. They are still sentient beings. Scar, as you called her, expressed rage towards me when she tried to kill me. Ganthet was pleased to see us when we visited Oa. The guardians were afraid of what Atrocitus planned for them. They still possessed and utililized emotions. Organic beings can not cast aside their emotions entirely..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered Hal forcing her to realize this after she had nearly killed Razer.

He sensed Aya's distress, so he put a hand on her shoulder. "So, Aya, how is this true. What do you know?"

Aya became calmer. She was at ease reciting information she knew. "Ganthet once, several years ago, visited a planet called Soulita. It is the planet where the elementals reside." At Hal's questioning look, Aya elaborated. "The elementals are a race of humanoid beings that are capable of manipulating the elements, such as water, earth, fire, and air, along with a few others. They call themselves elementals because they are a peaceful and simple race that manipulate the elements. It is a self-explanatory name they gave themselves so that they do not distress or confuse other beings."

Hal nodded. "So old Ganthet here visited the planet a while back. Where's Krishna come into this?"

"I was being to explain that." Aya smiled, amused. "Krishna only uncovered all this once I uncovered the information and informed her of it. The inhabitants befriended him and Ganthet was welcomed. He then met a young elemental by the name of Ebba. The name means "flowing tide," which suited her curious, yet peaceful nature Ganthet seemed to feel. They became quite close and over time developed a relationship. Ganthet and Ebba later consummated their relationship, which is how Krishna was created."

Hal raised a hand. "Stop, Aya. Don't elaborate on that any further, please. I'm begging." He saw her nod, but she looked puzzled, which made him smile. " I can kind of picture this 'cause Ganthet seems so...alive compared to the others." He continued before Aya could question the meaning of that. "I mean he's the one that showed me the Interceptor and started up the blue lantern corps and all. He's always been a bit of a rebel. Still, this is surprising..."

"I understand your confusion now, Green Lantern Hal. The elementals have various ways of reproducing. One is a delayed implantation of the embryo in the female. Due to Ganthet's foreign DNA, the delayed implantation lasted a very long time. The lifespan of elementals is very long, lasting certuries or longer, depending on the health of the individual. Ebba was quite healthy and in her prime, by elemental standards. The implantation was delayed for several certuries. The females are often pregnant for several years as well."I dunno." Hal crossed his arms over his chest, like a child. "Continue, Aya."

"Yes. Shortly after Ganthet and Ebba realized she was under the effects of a delayed implantation, Ganthet had to return to Oa. He swore to her he would return before the birth of their child, but the guardians stayed on Oa and he could not." Her voice grew grave. "This was the time of war... Another planet's members attacked Soulita. Many of the inhabitants were able to escape underground, but Ebba was not among them. She suffered a fatal blow and when others searched for survivors after the attakers left, she told them she was pregnant and asked them to cut the child out of her. They did, even though they did not approve of the child's origin. She was named Krishna for she considered to be a "dark" or troublesome being. They raised the infant, but only enough so that she survived. Years later, during Krishna's childhood, Ganthet came back and took Krishna away from Soulita."

Aya sighed. She knew this was going to come up. "The chip was enhanced due to Krishna's elemental and guardian abilities and, therefore, we communicated great distances. I 'talked' to her even while in the presence of you and others." This was startling news to Hal. Aya was a good actress then. "I had hundreds of processors so naturally I could divide the attention of some to converse with her. After my first, 'death' Krishna began to race to my side. She was concerned for me. When I became one with the antimonitor, she approached me on a few occasions. I do not have clear memories of these exchanges, though." Aya's brow furrowed, as she became frustrated. "So, when I released my virus, she knew something was wrong. Krishna is quite clever and knew I would result to that if there was no other option. The chip was programmed to alert her if I did any self-destructive behavior. In my final moments, she teleported me from your presence and to her side where she absorbed the living piece of me, my soul, my memories, whatever word may accurately describe it I can not pinpoint, into the chip. We became one being due to this." Aya paused to patiently let Hal absorb all this.

He remembered those last moments of Aya's. He remembered how she had dissolved into white flakes...just like when Krishna had appeared in his apartment! It really was adding up. He stared at her amazed. "This is incredible..."

She nodded. "Indeed. Only one being was able to bring me out of my delusion and only one being was able to save me. If I had not reverted from my antimonitor state, Krishna would not have been able to absorb me. It is all thanks to Krishna and Razer I still exist."

"That you're still alive." A voice said softly from the door. Razer stood, cloaked in shadows. He approached. " He gazed at her. "Aya..."

"How much did you hear?" She asked timidly.

"Enough." He replied, gazing at her.

Hal was getting ready to punch Razer.

"Aya, how is Krishna?" Razer's question surprised Aya and Hal.

"She is much better actually. Krishna was listening to my 'storytelling' as she puts it."

"Can...can you give her control?" He asked softly. She nodded once and the blue circle dimmed.

"Yes, Razer?" Krishna aasked softly.

"I...I apologize for my behavior earlier." He looked away. "It was indecent, to say the least, and I deeply regret it. I was overcome at seeing my love was still alive." He looked back at her and was surprised to see she was smiling.

"It's alright, Razer." Krishna's smile was kind and forgiving, just like he remembered. Razer was glad to have Aya back, but he was glad he had regained another friend as well. It was true that Krishna's friendship couldn't even begin to compare with his love for Aya, but he was glad they were both back in his life nonetheless. He was also glad the girls' shared body looked healthier than earlier.

"Thank you." He nodded at her.

Krishna giggled. "Formal as always. You're welcome, Razer."

* * *

"Soooo, Krishna. I've been wondering..." Hal pondered aloud after the coordinates for the Bolovax Vic fragment had been set. She turned and smiled at him, amused. "Why couldn't you just download Aya into the Interceptor? Why did it have to be you?"

The guys all cast their eyes on her, waiting. She shyly looked down and twirled a piece of hair at their attention. "That was my initial plan once I learned Aya became one with the antimonitor. I was planning on downloading her forcefully into the Interceptor so she would began her sense. My powers and chip may have been enough to get me close enough to her when no one else could get that close, but before I could even try to do it it became too late. By the time I managed to reach Aya, it was when she was coming out of hyperspace. The Interceptor had been rammed into her and I saw the two as they entered the space near me. I tried to talk to Aya yet again, but instead she attacked me." Krishna slid up her shirt enough to show an ugly half-circle of scarred flesh on the left side of her stomach.

"So she attacked you and then what?" Kilowog interrupted her mental conversation.

"Then she left. Aya was still herself and could not bring herself to kill another, obviously. I knew right away when I heard of her threat she could not be elimininating loving planets. It isn't who she is. So once Aya left, I checked the damage to the Interceptor. It was minimal and I made short work of the repairs. Unfortunately, due to Aya's attacks and the hyperspace jump the frequencies of the Interceptor had been thrown off, meaning that Aya could not properly asssimilate into the Interceptor. Her memories and personality would be altered so I couldn't do it. Also, if I put her into my own body there was a great advantage to it." She smiled at the group slowly.

"What advantage would that be?" Razer asked softly.

"It would be the advantage of later relocating her to an organic body of her own." "Where to next?" Hal was chipper and positive as he questioned Krishna.

She smiled at the human. "Razer's homeworld. Volkreg."

The Interceptor touched down on the planet's barren surface. Krishna was the first of the ship, eager to see the planet she had spent most of her childhood on.

Krishna was gazing out from a building window. Her hair blew around her head and she loved the feel of the breeze on her face. She stepped close to the open wall to feel more wind.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet crumbles and she started to tumble out the open wall.

Razer flew through the buildings searching for Krishna. She couldn't have gotten that far or into that much trouble...or so he was hoping. He rounded a corner and stopped. Krishna was in someone's arms and gazing up at him in wonder. He flew towards them angrily. Who was this person holding them? The person whose hands were holding Aya and Krishna, whose body was near his friend's and his love's...was Saint Walker's?

Saint Walker looked up and smiled at him. "Why hello there, brother."

* * *

The Interceptor touched down on Odym and everyone headed towards the open hatch.

Aya felt her soul separate from Krishna and was engulfed with darkness. Faintly she heard Krishna's voice. "Aya...I give you a farewell present. I give you my elemental ability to manipulate metal and technology. This ability will be sealed within your soul for all of eternity. You will not lose all of your old self this way. Farewell, little sister."

Krishna closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her as well. She had once hoped that she would be loved by another and find a husband. Now she hoped that Aya would live a long and happy life with Razer. She hoped that Saint Walker would not be too devastated by her death. He had hope to drive him forward. She hoped for so much...

In Razer's arms, he held a slender female figure. Her skin was a very faint green and she had pure white hair that made a very sharp widow's peak on her forehead and cascaded down to her shoulders, ending choppily. It looked like silk and as though it'd be soft to the touch. Her ears were pointed like an elf's would be, Hal noticed.

She wore white clothes that looked similar to Aya's metal casings. Long, white, fingerless gloves trailed halfway up her forearms and her shirt and shorts clung to her, but were longer than the casings had been, which Hal was glad for because he would have felt awkward seeing them any shorter on the girl. Her boots were flat, closer to combat boots than feminine boots and came halfway up her shins.

Hal assessed all this silently, but he didn't believe it to be Aya until she opened her eyes.

They fluttered open slowly, long, black lashes brushing her cheeks. She opened her eyes and they looked a great deal like her old ones. A brilliant shade of blue that belonged only to her.

Her face now looked surprisingly childlike with her eyes open. Aya and Krishna had decided her face should not resemble Ilana's so that it would be her own, but her new face would be similar to her old one. Her lips were thinner and a hint of dimples were in her cheeks that were now lacking any of the previous 'baby fat' they had. Aya's eyes were also wider, giving her an even more innocent look than she had had previously. Hal noticed that the only similarity between her old facial features and new ones seemed to be that she had the same tiny, button nose.

Aya scanned slowly. "Where is Krishna?" Finally, her eyes settled on Krishna. Aya froze with horror. The others saw her expression and looked in the direction she was now looking. When their eyes found the girl's body, their expressions matched hers.

Krishna lay on her back. One arm lay across her chest, while the other lay limply at her side. Her hips were turned, legs laying out. Krishna's hair was fanned out slightly, along with her sleeves and pants legs. Her eyes were closed. All in all her face looked peaceful and her body gave the impression she had fallen asleep, but she wasn't merely asleep. Her body did not move with breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, the central blue lantern glowed and a blue ring tumbled out. The lantern went dark again and the ring hovered and weakly flitted off tothe nearby greiving group. "I believe I have an idea." The group looked, bewildered to Aya. She was studying Krishna's face, but now she turned to Razer. "Please, Razer! Take me to the Interceptor! Hurry!" He nodded and swooped her up into his arms.

Aya came stumbling back into the room. Her legs were still new, but the dire situation brought about her quick learning. In Aya's slender arms, she held a large pink crystal: the star sapphire crystal! "Razer, I believe this can be the agent we need. It is apparent to me, that Saint Walker has feelings for Krishna and if he makes an affectionate gesture, it may bring her back." She looked up and saw the confusion on Razer's face.

"Why do you have the crystal, Aya?"

"It was supposed to be my failsafe. Krishna had gotten it now in case my body was too weak at its birth and planned to use your feelings in the way we are now plannin on using Saint Walker's. She also planned to use it in case of my death." Aya stared at him. "Krishna told me this particular saving magic can only be performed once."

Krishna noticed it for the first time. She turned and gazed at the blue light. Her hand hesitantly reached for the ring, unsure if it was meant for her or not. The ring turned and slid upon her finger.

The blue lantern separated from his beloved and they stayed smiling at each other. Krishna watched the exchange in delight then turned her head and kissed Saint Walker on the cheek. "Thank you...for everything..."

He smiled down at her in his calm, serene way. "Naturally."

* * *

Krishna lightly touched down near the central blue battery. She looked around and noticed Ganthet as he appeared from behind the battery. "Hello, my dear daughter. I knew you'd want to ask it of me sooner rather than later.

"Yes. You know me well, father." Krishna gazed at the small blue man. She took a deep breath. "You know why I'm here. I want to ask you to create a green lantern ring."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "I considered this to be your intention, but I doubted of your actually requesting it." He turned away from her and clasped his hands behind his back. "While it is possible for me to create the ring, I can only do it with your help and if you understand the restrictions." He turned back to her.

Ganthet was surprised to see no hesitation in her eyes. Instead, there was a fiery determination there. "Tell me what they are, please, father." Her voice was firm and did not tremble with fear or uncertainty.

He sighed. "Well, first I would need your assistance. The original green lantern rings were forged with the energy from every guardian. I hardly possess the strength to create one on my own, but even with your help, the ring will only last one lifespan. The first being it chooses will be it's only user. It is likely that with the death of the user the ring will fade from existence. The ring would have the full capabilities of any other ring, but not the power to continually find new users. My reason for saying all this is simply this: we can only create one ring, so are you certain it will choose Aya?"

Krishna sighed softly. "I am positive. No one has a stronger will than hers. There is no doubt in my mind that she will be chosen by the ring. Furthermore, it works to our benefit that it will only last her life because the guardians will be less likely to cause a fuss this way." She made a face in disgust. The guardians made her so angry, she felt she was on the verge of becoming a red lantern every time they crossed her mind. Did they do anything besides cause disaster and frustration for people? There were select few guardians, counting her father and Sayd, that she truly didn't detest. "Please, father!" Krishna looked at him pleadingly. There was no way she could do it on her own.

He sighed. "You understand this will put a great strain on you due to your only being half-guardian, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. My body was not created as strongly as a true guardians so I can't handle my powers as fully as one." Krishna lowered her gaze to her hands. There were so many nights she lay awake wondering why she had to be a half breed. Most of these nights she nursed injuries people had inflicted on her due to the same a final deep breath, Ganthet closed his hands tightly around the orb. No light escaped his closed hands. He smiled at her and opened his hands. Out of them, floated a green ring. It looked exactly like any other green lantern ring Krishna had ever seen before. It glowed green and flew off. "Well, let us see if it worked." Ganthet smiled and he flew after the ring with his daughter.

Aya stared at the ring. It couldn't be meant for her...could it? Hesitantly, she reached out to it with her left hand and it slipped onto her finger with ease. The others gasped in surprise as Krishna and Ganthet landed nearby. There was a burst of green light as the ring fell into place on her finger.

She blinked in surprise and inspected her new uniform. It looked extremely like her white one, but had green in place of white. There was black at the edges of the green and the green lantern symbol was on her chest. "What is this...?"

"It's always been your dream to be a green lantern, right Aya?" The group turned to look at Krishna as she smiled at the confused girl. Aya's eyes watered and she threw her arms around Krishna.

"Thank you, Krishna..." Krishna hugged her back.

* * *

The lanterns all stayed on Odym for roughly one Earth week, but then Hal and Kilowog had to return to their duties. Kilowog had rookies to train. Hal had honor guard duty. All four blue lanterns and Ganthet were going to stay on Odym, naturally. Due to Aya's unusual green lantern circumstances, she was able to stay on Odym as well.

The green lanterns finished their goodbyes and boarded the ship.

Hal grinned. "Yea...c'mon now, buddy. Time to head out. The guardians are probably steamed at us enough as it is already." Hal turned the ship around and they were off to Oa.

It was a few months later when Aya approached Krishna quietly. The three male blue lanterns were meditating at the lakeside and Ganthet was inspecting the central battery. Krishna had gone off to gather some fruit and flowers for the house. "Krishna...?" The girl turned as the green lantern spoke her name.

Krishna blinked and looked at the smaller girl down on the ground. "Hey, Aya! What's up?" She rested a hand on the tree trunk perched on a thicker branch.

"I have a query for you." Aya stared up into the branches.

Krishna's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but something wa clearly up with Aya. "Alright then..." Krishna lightly jumped from branch to branch until she reached the bottom. It made her uneasy using her ring too much. She didn't like relying on it. "Everything alright, Aya?"

The retired AI looked away. "I am...uncertain."

"Well...why's that?" Krishna asked nervously.

"My body is acting outside of its regular parameters."

The blue lantern was still confused. "What do you mean, Aya...?" Was Aya's new body rejecting her? "What makes you say that...?"

Aya reached up and put a hand to her chest. "I have been having...peculiar sensations...such as..."

Suddenly, Aya's eyes widened. She turned, leaning a forearm on the tree trunk and retched up the remains of her breakfast into the soil.

Krishna jumped back at first, in surprise. Then she rubbed Aya's back lightly as Aya retched, waiting patiently for her to finish.

Aya stopped, gasping, and made a cloth construct to wipe her mouth. After a moment, she turned back to Krishna. "This is an accurate example of what I was querying to you about."

Krishna studied her. "Aya..." She was hesitant to voice her idea. "What are your other symptoms...?"

Aya blinked. "Symptoms? Would that not be a more appropriate question for if I possessed a disease or illness?"

"Humor me, Aya."

"Very well. I have had various pains in my head and stomach, slight swelling of my extremities, nausea, extreme tiredness, and a cease to the female mens..."

"Okay, okay, Aya." Krishna quickly cut her off, feeling like they were getting a little personal. "Aya...I believe I know what's happening..."

Aya smiled a little. "This is desirable news. What is wrong with my body?"

"Well...Aya..." Krishna rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "It's not so much what's wrong as...what's changing..."

"Query." Aya tilted her head. "What is "changing," Krishna?"

"Aya...I think..." Krishna looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"Krishna. As green lantern Hal would say, please spit it out."

"I...I think you're pregnant, Aya..."

* * *

**And now you're basically caught up! Ta-da! Enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Razer: So you post the wrong chapter then disappear for a while? *crosses arms* Shameful.**  
**Sugar: *Hangs head in guilt* I know. My laptop had a virus and I've had a lot going on...anywho I now bring to you the latest chapter!**  
**Razer: *shakes head in disgust***  
**Sugar:Hey! Ok this is now a Razer chapter! Enjoy!**  
**Razer: *groans* You're evil..  
Sugar: I know. *smiles***

* * *

Aya stared at Krishna in shock. "Wh...what...?"

Krishna nodded and leaned the back of her finger against her lips. "All of the symptoms add up after all, especially after your little sickness." She gestured to the tree that Aya still leaned against weakly.

Aya sighed. "Are you positive? I am uncertain if Razer desires children."

Krishna smiled and ruffled her hair. "Aya, sweetie, he loves you. Since the kid is yours and his, he'll love him or her. Besides, Aya, between you and me, he loves the little kiddies." She winked at her.

Aya gazed up at her. "Query. How do you know this?"

Krishna smiled and walked over to a fallen tree and sat down with Aya. "You are so wrong. Aya...let me tell you a story..."

* * *

Razer and Ilana wandered through town, hands intertwined. It was these quiet moments they enjoyed. They walked through the outskirts of the town where it was less busy and they were was vegetation and trees everywhere. Razer leaned over and kissed Ilana's temple then smirked. "Krishna? I know you're there."

"Feh!" Krishna hopped down from the tree she'd been hiding in and smiled at the pair. "Honestly, Ilana what do you see in this oaf?"

Razer scowled at her, but Ilana giggled. "He is my darling. I love him dearly for the side he rarely shows others." Razer smirked at Krishna and she rolled her eyes.

"I just think it's because you love a good challenge, Ilana."

Ilana laughed in delight. "You know as well as I do that Razer can be quite a softy."

Razer's face turned a light pink shade. "Il...Ilana!"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You know it is true, beloved." Her voice was soft and sweet, like tinkling bells.

Razer leaned in close to her, his voice low and husky. "You know a lot of things about me, Ilana. I'd rather you didn't share them all with Krishna."

Now it was Ilana's turn to pinken. She giggled like a young schoolgirl and Krishna looked away, embarrassed. It always made her feel awkward when they got like this. She wished it could have been her Razer was whispering too, but the Volkregian traditions of matrimony were sacred and upheld with the utmost precision. She, being an outsider, had no chance of being the one for Razer. Luckily, the village had grown used to her in the past few years and most of the village accepted her. Yet when they had to visit elsewhere on the planet, there would be trouble and the entire village hadn't accepted her so there would still be problems on occasion, but she was now strong and able enough to manage on her own...usually. There were times like the marriage traditions where she was forbidden to interfere and was somewhat restricted. It was hard to watch the man she loved be with another and to have no idea of her feelings. Nonetheless, she was happy that Ilana and Razer loved each other so dearly.

"Ilana...?" Krishna interrupted the couple from their intense gazing, feeling like she was interrupting far more than just gazing. "We should have some girl bonding."

Ilana smiled at her. "That sounds like a lovely idea." She turned her gaze back to Razer. "I'll see you later, perhaps?"

Razer cupped her cheek and leaned close. "Of course." He softly kissed her for a moment, until Ilana leaned up a little to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss.

Krishna rolled her eyes. Feelings for Razer aside, it was still bothersome when they were in their own little bubble like this. They were in public for Grotz's sake! "Whenever you're ready, Ilana..."

The girl giggles\d again and pulled away from her fiancé, face a light pink. The two girls went wandering off, arm in arm, as Razer stared after them smiling. Once they were out of sight, he hurried off to his secret place he liked to visit. He could only go when he knew Ilana and Krishna were both busy, for they could never ever know...

* * *

Ilana and Krishna were chatting happily, knapsacks slung over their shoulders with their clothes. Each wore a new Volkregian dress and headdress. Ilana's dress was a good deal like her old one, except it had winding lines down it like tree branches. Krishna wore a grey sleeveless dress that was as short as Volkregian standards allowed: mid-calf. Both headdresses were grey with black star patterns on the back.

The two were happily talking about their day when they heard a familiar voice. "No, no! Don't do that, Gru!" The girls exchanges nervous glances and hurried to where they thought they had heard Razer's voice.

They rounded a nearby fruitstand and halted in their tracks when they saw Razer, both frozen from shock.

Razer was surrounded by a handful of small children. One he held in an arm, one sat on each of his feet, another tugged at his free hand and another four darted around him eagerly expressing their thoughts to him. The small boy he held yawned and leaned on his shoulder, eyes closing. Razer leaned his head against the sleepy boy's then glanced around the group, smiling and chatting to the excited children, until he noticed the two teenage girls staring at him. He froze as all three people stared at one another.

"Razer...?" Ilana took a step closer. The children, excluding the boy in Razer's arms whom had fallen asleep, all stood fascinated at the silent exchange among the teens.

Krishna crouched down and smiled at the children. She simply adored children. They were so innocent and sweet. "Hey, who wants to go pick narab fruit with me?" The children all excitedly jumped up and down and started expressing their excitement. The sudden burst of energy awoke the slumbering child and he began to wail. Krishna smiled and held out her arms for him. Razer eagerly passed him over and Krishna quickly quieted the child with some soft talk and tickling. She rested him on her hip and glanced at the still silent couple. "We'll be nearby whenever you're finished..." Krishna quietly followed the children toward the nearby orchard.

Razer watched their retreating forms before he turned back to Ilana. He noted the way the children instantly gravitated toward Krishna and were at ease with her. She wasn't an outcast with them as she still was with some of the villagers, though that number dwindled with each passing day. He smiled as she put the child down and nimbly jumped up to pull a branch down so the children could gather its ripe presents.

With a sigh, Razer turned back to Ilana. Her gaze spelled out disappointment before she turned away and began to walk back toward the center of the village. Razer hurried to her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back around. "Ilana! What's wrong, my beloved?"

She gazed up at him with a heartbroken expression. "You always said you weren't interested in starting a family..."

His eyes widened in shock. "Il...Ilana...I never..."

"You never showed any desire to have me bear you a child, Razer."

He felt his face flush at how blunt she was being. "Ilana..." He took her hands in his. "I love you and I love children. If I were to have a child, I would only desire you as that child's mother. I simply..." He looked away, his voice softer. "...am uncertain if I would be worthy of calling myself a suitable father..."

Ilana rested a hand on his cheek, turning his face back to hers. "You are more than worthy, my dear. When you return from the war, perhaps we can start a family."

Razer smiled. "Yes. When I return, we shall start our family." They leaned to meet one another's lips.

"Hey, lovers!" Razer and Ilana turned to where Krishna hung from a branch, the children eagerly plucking the fruit at the end of the branch. "Come on! We're gonna need help carrying all this narab back!"

Ilana took Razer's hand and they hurried over to the giggling children and amused Krishna.

* * *

"You know how the story ends, right, Aya?" Krishna gazed over at the smaller girl beside her. The breeze blew their hair back, silvery white and lilac danced on the wind.

"Correct. I shared Razer's memory as well as his pain of his return when he was imprisoned in the spider guild. Ilana had perished before his return so she was never able to have a child with him." Aya looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it, which startled Krishna. It was such an...organic response. Aya was adapting and changing all the time and it was surprising to see before her eyes. Aya's voice grew soft and shook as she spoke. "Razer...desired to father a child that was his and Ilana's. I am still uncertain if he would desire to have a child with me..."

Krishna rested a hand on Aya's knee and squeezed reassuringly. "Aya. He loves you. It's still a mystery to me why he hasn't proposed yet. He will love the child and treat it right. I know you're worried and scared, but it will work out. We're all here for you, but trust me. Razer adores children and he'll be surprised by this news, but it will only strengthen the love you two share." She stood and looked down at Aya as she gazed up at her. Krishna reached out a hand to her. "Come on, Aya. We should go tell a certain broody Volkregian that he's soon going to be a daddy."

* * *

**And thus the true first chapter was born! I'm sorry for any frustration I caused and I'm sorry the chapter is pretty short... Haven't been able to update in a while so wanted to post something at least... I hope everyone liked the chapter! Also, been trying to decide on kid names, appearances, any special circumstances due to Aya's unique biology. Any ideas just include em in your review or a pm and who knows? Well, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Just a heads up to my readers. This chapter gets a little dark and depressing at the end. If anyone wants, they can pm or review and I'll fill them in on what happens.**

* * *

Aya and Krishna walked back in silence. Aya stared at the ground, lost in her thoughts. The halfling beside her couldn't think of how to cheer her up at all. Ideas popped into her head, but she quickly found faults with them. It seemed the only thing that'd raise Aya's spirits would be Razer's delight at the news of her pregnancy. She put an arm around Aya's shoulders and squeezed. "It'll be alright, Aya. He loves you. You love him. It'll all work out, sweetie. Don't worry." Aya just nodded numbly. Krishna frowned. She couldn't think of anything she could say or do to cheer her up. Then it came to her. "Hey, Aya? What if I talked to Razer beforehand? You know. Got a vibe for how he may feel about this?"

Aya looked up at her, bright blue eyes alive and considering as always. "That plan sounds suitable. Are you certain it is acceptable to you?"

Krishna's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"We once shared a mind and body. I know of your feelings for Razer. Would it not be painful to discuss his raising a family with another?"

It touched Krishna that Aya wasn't concerned of her feelings for Razer in the slightest. She expressed no jealousy or worry, merely Aya was concerned of Krishna being hurt. Aya didn't care that Krishna loved Razer. She knew Krishna nor Razer would ever betray her in that way. "Aya. I'm happy for you two. Besides, I'm with Saint Walker and we're happy together."

The shorter girl nodded. "Very well. It is a sensible plan to proceed with."

Krishna grinned. "Be back soon!" She easily jumped up onto a tree branch and was off like a shot springing back to the lake.

Aya smiled her small smile and found herself shaking her head. Somehow she knew Krishna wouldn't take the calm straightforward approach most would take and that it would end up in trouble for her beloved. She turned to head back to their small home. Hopefully, Krishna wouldn't cause too much trouble for Razer.

* * *

Razer was hovering over the lake's edge in meditation and seemed completely serene. His thoughts were peaceful and he was completely and utterly relaxed. A shadow lithely crawled along a branch that hung over Razer. His face looked years younger, not wrinkled in frustration or irritation for once. He was calm and happy, at ease. The shadow giggled and sat at the edge of the branch. A few bird-like creatures chirped to one another and flitted about. Krishna leaned back, dangling with her calves hooked on the branch, and stared at Razer's closed eyes, taking a deep breath.

"RAZER!" His eyes flew open, much to her delight, and he made a startled noise, falling into the lake. Krishna burst into giggles, until Razer made a blue claw construct reach out of the water and pull her into the lake as well. She yelped as she splashed down. They surfaced and Razer smirked. Krishna's hair had fallen every which way and fell across her face in random strands.

She laughed. "Come on. Let's go dry off." The pair quickly swam to shore, the water stirred almost sleepily at their strokes. Krishna concentrated and the water fell away from her hair, slowly forming a bubble in the air. She eased the bubble over the water and let her concentration break so that the water spilled back into the lake. The girl watched the ripples it created. When the ripples stopped and the water steadied, she could see Razer gazing at her in the reflection. Krishna turned to look up at him. He stood beside her, but after a moment joined her, sitting beside the lake. Water dripped off his helmet and had settled in the dips and curves of his armor. She wondered why he didn't shake the water off.

He took a moment to gather himself. It always fascinated him, watching Krishna use her powers. A sort of fierce calm would overcome her, but she didn't seem deadly. She simply seemed to be whole, for a moment.

After a long, silent moment, Razer glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you come out all this way simply to disrupt my meditation or did you actually need something?" Krishna turned to him and swallowed as she saw a few drops roll down his face and neck. A few trailed down his clan markings as well. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. "Krishna? Is something wrong?" The girl gazed back at him, but was lost in a memory of long ago, very similar to today's situation. A time shortly before his and Ilana's marriage was announced, when they'd spend afternoon's together, always with the threat of those against Krishna's living on Volkreg hanging over their heads.

* * *

Krishna squealed as Razer sent a particularly big splash in her direction. It was a hot day on Volkreg and nearly everyone had decided to stay inside or cool off in the water or shade. Razer had snuck off to join Krishna on her land and together the pair had gone swimming in one of the shaded ponds. She glared at him, took a deep breath, and dove under the water. Razer mimicked her and they grinned at one another underwater.

Lilac danced around Krishna's head and white danced around Razer's. She loved his smile and how the lines down his cheeks shifted with his smile. It made her sad to think that in just a few weeks he'd have markings on his chin, showcasing his engagement. Once that happened, it wouldn't be as often that Razer could come to see her. The thought made her lonely, but she wouldn't let it ruin her day.

Krishna pointed up and they surfaced. Razer's white hair was matted to his head and Krishna's hung loose about her head and neck. He reached forward and brushed the strands away from her face. She felt her cheeks deepen in color at the contact. His hand lingered on her cheek and she felt the water shift as he moved closer. Her heart raced as he stared at her. She wanted to speak, but had somehow forgotten how. Razer's eyes began to close as did hers. They were barely an inch apart when Razer pulled back. "Did you feel that?"

Krishna laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I have to admit I did feel something there, Razer..." She trailed off as he stared at the water, scanning.

"Again! It brushed my leg." Krishna sighed. Some darn sea creature had ruined her from being so close to finally kissing Razer.

"Razer, I..." She trailed off as she felt something grab her ankle and pull her underneath. Krishna only had an instant to see the look of shock on Razer's face before her vision was blurred with water. The girl looked down to see a sneering fat boy reach up and wrap a hand around her throat, choking off her air. Bubbles escaped her lips as she clawed at the hand. He swam down, pulling her along until they entered a hole in the wall. He climbed up into a small cavern that must have hidden under the lakeside.

"Ahhh!" Krishna yelped as he threw her down and her head smacked off the rocky floor. She groaned, coughing up water, and glanced up at her attacker. He was one of the sons of the few families that still hated her. Most were beginning to come around to her and she had even ventured into town a few times, with Razer's company, and some had greeted her, chatting with her. "What do you want, Rico?"

He grinned devilishly and crossed his arms over his chest, scanning her up and down. He was a plump boy. A round head sat on his shoulders, a neck somehow not there, and his limbs were thick with muscles that were encased in fat. In short, a fairly unattractive and fairly intimidating fellow. "The nerve of you. Swimming with a Volkregian and dressed like that! Trying to seduce him and make him yours, halfbreed?" Krishna didn't know what he was talking about. Her swimsuit was a black two piece outift. Black shorts with a black halter top was simple enough and not too revealing. Most of the older women would have some form of mesh or something of the sort covering their belly and some of the more regal or rich families would have swimsuits that appeared to be more like dresses, having to maintain "appearances" at all times.

Rico stepped closer and leaned in close. "You need to learn your place." Krishna glared he reached for her. Oh, how she would have loved to dump a tidal wave on him or have the earth shift beneath him, throwing him to the ground! Unfortunately, she was still weak from being choked and drinking lake water in place of air and couldn't gather enough strength.

"Get away from her..." A voice growled from the shadows. Rico began to turn, but then an arm shot out and a fist slammed into his jaw sending him skidding into the dirt to Krishna's right.

She looked up, startled to see Razer walk out of the shadows. Water dripped off of him and he gazed at her. It was incredible how two boys could be so similar yet so different. Both of the same species and in just swim shorts, yet that's where the similarities ended. Razer was sweet, muscular, kind, where Rico was cruel, mean, and harsh. He glanced to the groaning Rico then offered a hand to Krishna to help her stand. "Come on..."

They turned to hurry from the cave when hands clamped down on their shoulders, throwing them back. "Going so soon?" Rico chuckled darkly as blood dripped down his face from a deep cut on his forehead. He turned to Razer and pounced. The two rolled around brawling. Krishna glared and ran forward, sending a powerful kick to Rico's stomach. He dropped to his knees. Forget fighting fair. She fought to win.

Krishna smirked at him and he grasped his fist, leaping forward, sinking his punch into her belly. Krishna's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground as he continually reigned blows down on her and her stomach. The Halfling cried out in pain, unable to squirm free. He leaned close and whispered to her as he grazed a knuckle against her cheek. Razer saw the exchange and grabbed a rock, slamming it into Rico's head. The boy's eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground.

Krishna weakly sat up, scurrying from the lifeless body, and stared in horror. "Is...is he...?"

Razer helped her up. "Just unconscious. Come on. Can you swim?" She nodded and with Razer's help they swam out of the cave and up to shore. Razer looked her over. "Are you sure you're..." He was cut off midsentence as Krishna turned and retched. "Krishna!" He looked to see her pink blood pooled on the ground as well. She whimpered weakly, dropping to her knees.

"No...no...no..."

Razer looked from the blood to her. "Krishna...?"

Krishna wouldn't be able to hide it. She couldn't, not from Razer. She began to talk, her voice trembling with heartbreak. "A...a couple months ago...a few boys from town found me after I went shopping and..." She looked to him with a childlike fear in her eyes. His eyes widened as he realized what she meant and she nodded. "The miscarriage will be official in a few days, but the blood coming up pink instead of my usual purple is the first sign." Her eyes watered and the tears made small ripples in the puddle. "I didn't care about how the child came into the world or was created. They would have been mine and I would have loved them and never let them be lonely..." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Rico knew. He had been one of the boys who...who..." She swallowed. "He told me I had no right to bear a Volkregian child. That's why in the cave he..."

Razer knelt beside her and pulled her in close to him. She turned and sobbed into his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling her shake and cry into his chest. There were no words of comfort he could give her, nothing he could do to save the baby. All he could do was hold her and let her cry. That was all he could do...

* * *

"Krishna? Krishna!" Razer was close to her, shaking her shoulder gently.

She blinked as she pulled out of the memory. "Huh? Did you say something, Razer?"

He smiled at her kindly, amused. "I asked if you were alright."

Krishna looked down. "Yes. I...I was just remembering the last time we went swimming..." She looked up at him. "That time, I told you a child had left this world. This time, I'm telling you a child is entering it.

Razer's eyes widened in shock. "You mean...you're pregnant...?"

Krishna laughed softly. "Yes and no." He looked confused so she elaborated, looking back to the lake. "I haven't told anyone yet, but I am pregnant, yes, but...I'm not the only one." Krishna took a deep breath. "Aya is pregnant as well..." She looked back to Razer and saw his paler than usual face staring at her in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Well, first off I apologize for the wait. I've had a lot going on the past couple months so unfortunately I haven't been able to update. Please don't be mad... Secondly, I come back and give you a depressing chapter...yea...I wish I could have given a cheerier chapter, but I wrote the main chunk of this a while ago. I hope my chapter wasn't a let down. Please review and stay tuned! (Also, still accepting name ideas and unusual powers backstory etc. for the babies. Like a little contest.)**


End file.
